A Prodigal
by Ino hane Mitsukai
Summary: There were few things I knew anymore. One; I was a vampire. Two, I wanted blood. Three; it was Edwards I wanted. When Bella finally gets what she wants, will she embrace it or go insane? What is her power? Rated M for sexual content later in story.


I slammed the door to my bedroom and slumped down upon my bed, cursing eloquent the day and everything about it. Ever since I had woken up it all went down hill. It started out with me opening my eyes to find the sun rise into the cloudless maroon and orange sky. Which only meant one thing; Edward would not be in school today. So I did not hurry myself with getting dressed up, and did not even bother with my knotted hair, instead just flipping it up into a loose ponytail. My way to school was hardly better. The morning was chillier than I expected it to be and I had left my coat in my room, as I was already running late. My old red truck could barely handle the ride itself, stalling twice on the way there. I was in half a mind to let Edward buy me a new car, however, Charlie would probably take it personally. But that was hardly the worst part of my day. When arriving at school, I stumbled out of my old vehicle and fell, landing with a loud thud upon my side, hurting my wrist and hip. I sighed inwardly. Today would be a long day.

When the bell rang for us to leave school, I was barely making it through the crowded hallways, almost lashing out at anyone who came near me. Mike had been his usual flirtatious self, which annoyed me to no end. I fell again on my side in gym class, as it was now basketball season. At least I had made it home intact. Mostly.

I rolled over and huffed, only to see a remarkably familiar face. It was Edwards, a slight small upon his flawless visage. His head was right next to mine on the pillow, his golden eyes smoldering and his bronze hair splayed everywhere.

"You look ready to murder someone," He murmured, taking me in his arms and holding me against his frozen chest.

"Today was not the best day." I replied, still not able to talk as fluidly as he. Maybe that came when we became vampires. I hated being a mortal girl, while he ran around having all the fun of eternal life. It made me so frustrated. I couldn't wait until I was like him, pain or no pain.

He stared at me for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about when I become a vampire," I stated, almost immediately regretting my words. His body tightened and his eyes went blank, though his articulation never failed.

"And why would you be thinking about being a monster? Was your day that bad?" He slowly lifted my hand to his face, kissing the cuts I had on my palm from falling. Twice. I sighed. He was doing it again. Trying to daze me out of my daydreaming. And it was working, just like it always did.

"You promised." I reminded him firmly.

"As did you." He smiled his heartbreaking smile at the hand he was holding up, the beautiful ring still attached to its' finger. He loved looking at it, and gazed at it whenever he could. When we'd first told Charlie, he flipped out. My dad wasn't the kind of person who liked having his only daughter tell him that she was engaged at eighteen. He yelled until his voice was rasping, and then he called my mother and let her finish the job. Renee was worse. She almost cried, and I thought it would break my heart to hear it. She didn't want me to turn out like her, she'd sobbed dryly.

But, I wouldn't turn out like her. Mostly because me and Edward could not be intimate enough to have to problems that my mother did. Twenty and pregnant. I sighed again.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella." Edward whispered, his eyes intense. I knew it always frustrated him when he didn't know what was in my head. So I decided to give him some help.

I pulled him closer, pressing my lips against his. He was surprised, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me to him. My fingers knotted themselves in his hair, clutching to me before he could pull away. He must not have gotten the gist, because his fingers lightly dug into my spine, sending shivers throughout my entire body, but not from the cold. My blood felt as if it were boiling, and I knew it must be getting harder for him to control himself, as my heart was pounding painfully in my chest, blood pulsing thickly in my veins. I gasped as his hand slipped beneath the back of my shirt, caressing my bare skin softly. I clung to him further, knowing that it would not be long until he pulled away. I freed one of my hands from his hair and pulled his free hand away from his side, using his hand to cup my right breast. He immediately stopped, and pulled away, his eyes filled with a few emotions I couldn't figure out. He untangled my fingers from his hair easily, though I was trying to hold on to him with my life. Ironic. He stared at me flatly, as we both tried to calm our breathing.

"Bella..." He reprimanded me gently, his eyes however, hard. " You know we can't. Not yet. Be patient."

I didn't want to be patient. He let me run my nose against his neck, still holding me by my arms. Then I hit below the belt, and bit the soft flesh on the side of his throat. He gasped loudly, and yanked me away harshly, moving himself against my wall, his back pressed against it, his eyes wild. He did not release me, nor did I struggle. I let him take a minute to calm down, remaining still, but his breathing did not slow. After a long while, his eyes faded to charcoal black. He stared at me with a new hunger, more powerful than ever before. More powerful than when I had cut my arm last September. It was not the good hunger, and I shrank away from him, but he did not let me go. Finally his breathing was controlled, or stopped, at least. He glared at me, his eyes pulling me in.

"I'm... sorry..." I muttered. He didn't answer at first, but his body relaxed the tiniest fraction.

"Bella.." He started. "Do you really want it that badly?"

I looked at him, stunned. Did he really mean it? My mind swirled with possibilities. No way. No way could he possibly be asking me if I wanted him. Of course I did! But... I would have to become a vampire first. So that must mean he wanted to turn me. But how soon? Would I have to marry him first? After all, that was one of his demands. If I wanted anything too good I had to be his wife first. But so what? I was already wearing the ring. One quick trip to Vegas could change everything in my life. Charlie knew I was leaving for "college" in a month, so what did it matter if I left early? Summer school didn't matter to me much anymore, I could drop one class.

"Well?" He urged me impatiently.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted. He smirked, a dark, cold smile.

"Tomorrow. Not tonight. Meet me at my house around noon." He told me. I was ecstatic. I would finally get one of two things. Both of which I wanted desperately. He knew that. He must have. I didn't have to marry him first. I gazed into his eyes, smiling. A strange emotion met mine from his. It was indecision, like he was only doing this to make me happy, nothing more.

My eyes felt tired, and he noticed this instantly. "You should rest now Bella. You have a big day tomorrow. Where will Charlie be?"

I mumbled, "He's on a fishing trip for the weekend... thinks I'm staying with Jess..."

His beautiful eyes were ocher, again, I noticed drowsily. They narrowed just a fraction of an inch before he replied, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

I smiled lightly, my mind wandering towards the unconscious. He smiled back, staring at me gently before pulling me close again, stroking the ring on my left hand.

"You like it?" I murmured.

He wrapped my blanket around me before whispering softly into my ear, "You have no idea."

Then sleep befell me.

The sun rose and was covered by dark clouds on the horizen. I rolled over in my sleep, then remembered something, my eyes fluttering open.

There, sitting in my rocking chair, was Edward Cullen. He had obviously moved from the night before, and changed clothes, I realized in disgust, though he looked as gorgeous as ever. He was suited in a black beater, tight against his wonderfully pale chest. Light blue jeans clung to his small hips, and a light gray sweater was hung over the edge of my bed. Obviously it had gotten fairly warm last night, because my cover was curling into a ball at the end of the bed. He smiled lightly.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" He asked, with his perfect lopsided smile.

"Like you don't already know, you were here." I retorted half heartedly. Something flashed in his eyes so quickly and was gone that I thought that I'd hallucinated.

"Get ready." He said, "I'll be back to pick you up in two hours. I need to do a few things before then." And he was gone, through the window in a flash without even turning around.

I got up hastily. Two hours. I nearly ran to the bathroom, shrugging out of my pajamas and hopping into the shower. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair until it layed perfectly straight. I wanted today to be perfect. And so far it was. I trotted back to my room and dug through my closet until I found what I was looking for. It was the blue blouse he always complimented me on. I put it on quickly and found a short skirt made of jeans. Just to give him something to look at besides my finger. It made me smile alittle to look into the mirror.

When I was done dressing, I ran downstairs, jumping the last few steps. I had forty five minutes. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk, gulping it down in a nervous frenzy. I washed them afterwards just as quickly. Then I waited, and waited. And waited. Time seemed to move slowly, but still moving. The secind hand on the clock seemed to pause agonizingly every time it ticked, torturing me. And when I thought that I would officially go insane, a light knock came form the door. I rushed there, too fast, because I tripped and hit the ground, knocking into my jaw. But I got up right afterwards, and opened it for him, walking out onto the porch, smiling.

His gaze lingered over my body the way I knew he would, a tempted look appeared into his eyes.

"You look beautiful, my love," He told me, pulling me to him. With his arm around my waist, we walked to his Volvo. I smiled inwardly, knowing that the day would end in one of two ways. I would be a vampire, or I would... I let the thought trail off into my own personal fantasies, extremely glad that he could not read my thoughts.

With inhuman speed that hardly flustered me anymore, Edward opened the passenger side door, letting me sit myself inside. Before I could even buckle myself against his lunatic driving, he was next to me, revving the engine and pulling out of the driveway. The car shifted into high gear as I held his hand, the speedometer reaching past one hundred.

In a few minutes, we were already out of Forks, steered into the direction of his house. His eyes flashed to me, and he smiled his award winning smile. I returned it, asking, "Where is the rest of the family?"

"They went hunting last night."

"And you stayed behind?" I asked.

"Of course. I knew today would be special." He grinned again, but a hard edge had crept into his voice, and his smile no longer reached his eyes.

"Won't you be hungry?"

"I... went off last night, while you slept." He eluded me.

"Oh." Was all I could think of. We pulled up into his long dirt road, heading towards the large white house I had come to adore so much. We spent a lot of time there. I had come to think of it as much my home as it was his.

When we entered the enormous first room, we headed straight upstairs. Edward swept me into his arms, hurrying more than I'd thought he could. In a moment we were in his room, his floors the perfect flaxen color, his walls the same ocher as his smoldering eyes. Not fair. He was looking at me now, dazzling me with those intense eyes holding so much. So many human emotions.

"I love you." He murmured, pushing me back onto the large bed that was still fairly new.

"I know," I managed to gasp as he started to assault my throat with his mouth. Then he drew in a long breath. Resisting the wine while enjoying the boquet, he once told me. I closed my eyes, letting myself slip over, into the unknown. He kissed my collarbone, down to the crest of my blouse, sighing so softly I almost didn't hear. I glanced at his face. He had a hard, determined look in his eyes, like he finally decided something. My breath caught in my throat when he unbuttoned the top of my shirt, revealing the tips of my plain bra. I thought I knew exactly where this was going, so I ran my fingers through his flaxen hair, wanting him more, physically, than ever before. My breath was becoming louder and I didn't care in the least.

And then it happened. His breath was as ragged as mine, I could hear, but then he stopped breathing all together. I looked down at him, but his teeth were bared, staring at the place where my heart was through my chest. I gasped. He bit me in my chest, right below my collarbone.


End file.
